


A Last Resort

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [31]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 31: "Make me"
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	A Last Resort

Barnes was holding on to his temper by the tips of his metaphorical fingers, and Carter. Just. Kept. Talking.

Endlessly.

It had started off as mild complaining, and Barnes had just let him talk, hoping it would help the man’s mood. Instead, it had escalated until it felt like a relentless whine. His patience snapped.

“Will you just _shut up_ for two minutes?” Carter managed to look simultaneously hurt and sulky.

“Make me,” he said.

So what else could a man do? Barnes grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him in, and between one breath and the next, kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are! My first -tober anything, and I'm pretty happy about completing it. Hope you had fun too :)


End file.
